Conversation at my place
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: A Sudden conversation between me and Ace. That's about all I can tell you just read it to know the content. This was just a sudden conversation that hit me when I was bored so I just wrote it for fun. this was suppose to be a one-shot but I guess it isn't anymore...T T
1. Chapter 1: Messing with Portugas D Ace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one piece character!**

* * *

One fine day, at my secret place

**Elie:** _(sits at the table with arms beneath her chin) _Hey... Ace...

**Ace: **What? _(looking back at the girl)_

**Elie: ** Can you fuck you brother for me?

**Ace:** _(almost spilling his drink)_ Are you freaking nuts!? _(trying hard to prevent a blush) _Why would i do that?!

**Elie: ** _(eyes bored) _Because I'm having a mental block...

**Ace: **And what does that have to do with me fucking my brother!?

**Elie:** Fuck him for me so that I have something write about!.

**Ace: **_(walks away from the girl) _ You're sick... _(Blushes)_

**Elie: ** _(smiles)_ It's okay if you don't want to _(stands up) _I'll just call on Law or Zoro to do it for me _(walks up to the telephone) _ I'm pretty sure they'd say yes

**Ace: **_(prevents the girl from making the call) _Alright! i'll do it..

**Elie: **Yes!

**Ace: **_(scratches the back of his head)_ Which one?...

**Elie: **_(looks at Ace with a shock face) _The hell was that!? Hell! I can't believe you've done poor Sabo too!

**Ace:** _(gets embarrass) _Shut Up!..

**Elie: **I can imagine you doing Luffy, Or Sabo doing Luffy, but... you and Sabo?

**Ace: **_(Blushing harder)_ Shut it! _(turns around)_

**Elie: **_(smirks) _Hey... Ace?...

**Ace:** What?

**Elie:** _(Teasingly) _Which one was at the bottom?

* * *

**That's about it I know it was stupid and short but hey, I just wrote it for fun.**

**Anyway tell what you think about it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning Sabo

**I know this was supposed to be a one shot but blame my mind for imagining things.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any one piece character what so ever.**

* * *

Just another day at my place...

**Elie:** _(in the kitchen making coffee)_

**Sabo:** _(enters the kitchen) _Elie!

**Elie: **Sabo? _(sits down holding a cup of coffee) _What's up?

**Sabo:** Oh! me, I just got this urge to visit you

**Elie:** Hmmm _(Thinks of something interesting)_ How's Ace?

**Sabo: **Why ask, Did something happened? _(confused look)_

**Elie: **_(sips coffee)_ Well he suddenly went home last time without answering, so I'm kinda worried. How is he?

**Sabo:** Well he seems fine but I got a feeling he's hiding something. Did something happened between you?

**Elie: **Why you jealous? _(Smiles teasingly)_

**Sabo: ** The hell men why would i get jealous!?

**Elie: **Well I just asked him a few question and a favor. Was he really acting that strange? _(takes another sip at the coffee)_

**Sabo: **Not strange it was creepy, Ace was acting like a girl, with all that blushing and fidgeting! _(shudders)_

**Elie: **_(laughs hard) _Hahahahaha!The hell was that i wish i could video tape that, Ace being fidgety, hell that would be one of a show!

**Sabo: **You know that's kinda cruel... But what was it that you asked of him that will make him act like that?

**Elie:** Oh! that i just asked him to fuck Luffy for me. _(with a straight face)_

**Sabo:** Huh? He usually do Luffy so why would he act fidgety now? _(looking confused)_

**Elie:** It's not really that, he just slipped out few secret he didn't really need to.

**Sabo:** What kind of secret?

**Elie: **Secrets like you and him fucking each other...

**Sabo: **_(blushes)_... you're sick...

**Elie: **Oh yeah he still hasn't answered my question.

**Sabo:** What question? _(blushing curiously)_

**Elie: **Wanna know? _(Smirks)_

**Sabo:** Duh! i wouldn't ask if i don't wanna know.

**Elie: **Oh yeah maybe you can answer it... between you and Ace, who was at the bottom?

* * *

**just like the first one it was stupid and short.**

**well I don't think I'll be adding another one of this as this was suppose to be a one-shot , but, oh well.**

**give me some review so I'll know what you think of it**


End file.
